Catch up
�0119:11 <@STExalted> For the first time in.. well, maybe a week, you wake with a strange, niggling thought that you have spare time. �0119:11 <@STExalted> This is quite a strange phenomena, really. Perhaps it is good idea to rectify this: most of your Circle is busy training (or pursuing their agenda - Spider busy spreading rumour, apparently). It wouldn't do to appear lazy, right? �0119:11 <@STExalted> Well, there is the lead about possibly Dragon-Blooded breeding program. Alternatively, you are quite sure there'll be job somewhere on the downtown - they might not exactly legal, but hell. You are the /true/ prince of earth. Why should you care? �0119:11 <@STExalted> You are currently at Lost' Manse. Where do you want to go today? �0619:15 * Dusk took his stuff and prepare to head to the market. Might as well look around for more the underground element of the society. �0119:22 <@STExalted> The market, as expected, crowded. Still, your skill and experience allows you to spot tell-tale sign of crimes - more than that, it also shows how they operate, the one that's organized, and the one that's not. You walk in meandering path, talking to a person here, a merchant there, palming a bit of coin to the little pickpocket runt, before finally standing in front of a... nuts merchant. �0219:22 * Peerless (Mibbit@115.164.si.g) Quit (*.net *.split�) �0119:23 <@STExalted> Not metaphorically, of course. Maybe. He wears a full beard, with tanned robes and two streak of green-black. His smile is wide, jovial, and you can see his pearly, white teeth. �0119:26 <@STExalted> "Good morning, customer! I am Altug, the best seller of variety of nuts around here! Can I help you with anything?" 19:28 "Good day to you. I believe you can help with some of the nuts you buried slightly deeper?" �0119:32 <@STExalted> His smile get even wider, if possible. "A discerning customer! Ah, let's see what we have here..." Altug then... err, he is actually digging at the massive pile of nuts in front of him, before putting them in a clothes bag. You can spot he slip a couple papers inside, as well. �0119:32 <@STExalted> He then push the bags to you. "A free sample for new customer! Please come back for more!" �0619:33 * Dusk gave Altug a nod and a smile before leaving. 19:33 Upon finding a rather quiet place, opened the bag and took out several nuts along with the papers. �0319:35 * kinglugia (Mibbit@115.164.si.g) has joined #exaltedrpsvic �0319:35 * kinglugia is now known as Peerless �0619:41 * Peerless decided to go to the nearest inn/tavern, if only to see the effects of Spider's rumor mongering, after he had refreshed himself and took his equipments with him, hidden under normal clothing. 19:43 But since Dusk is heading into the same direction as he is (even if it's just the market), he felt that it'd be easier to see Spider's effect. 19:45 Still, the papers that Altug the nutty (:P) merchant had slipped into the bag of nuts he gave them... �0619:46 * Peerless felt that he should go to a quieter place where they were more unlikely to be disturbed, just to see what is written in there. 19:46 Or maybe, let Dusk do so, since he's better in such things. 19:47 While he would make small talk with the customers there. �0319:48 * Yzarc (Mibbit@122.164.uig.zuw) has joined #exaltedrpsvic �0319:50 * Yzarc is now known as Lost_ �0619:53 * Lost_ wanters in looking confused. Where in Malfeas am I now? �0119:54 <@STExalted> The first paper shows a picture of a bald man, his expression fierce. The note states the person is Cathak Sagara, a non-Exalted member of, well, House Cathak. It also further noted that, despite using his dynasty name, he doesn't appear to be here on command from Blessed Isle. Someone wants his personal effect, apparently - take his wallet, and deliver it to Altug directly, or to the fence you meet at upper district. �0119:54 <@STExalted> The second paper is... well, much more interesting. Someone, somewhere, screws-up. By 'somewhere' I mean near the hospice, under it - some kind of giant rats are released, and needless to say, they must be disposed. Quietly. �0119:54 <@STExalted> The third paper shows a man, with long hair, smiling. It identifies the person as Ground Eagle, a noted smuggler that may or may not work with Guild. Someone wants him dead, it looks like - you supposed to take his ring as a proof you've offed him. �0119:54 <@STExalted> Well, you can only do one of those if you want to be done with this before dinner. Which one you want to choose? �0319:54 * Retrieving #exaltedrpsvic modes... �0620:01 * Peerless raises his hands. "I vote for dealing with the Giant Rats, and before any of you argue about it," he added "Two words. They. Breed." he finished. 20:02 "...What? Some details for the poor fellow who just walked in to this madness?" �0620:04 * Lost_ looks over the documents that Dusk hands over to him. "Oh. Well.....at least the two of you haven't been bored till I got here." �0620:04 * Peerless shrugs at the newcomer. "Three contracts, I think, for Dusk. First one is to steal some Cathak's wallet, the second is dealing with Giant Rats, and the third is killing some smuggler." �0620:04 * Dusk looks at Lost_, "Jobs to fill your time today, I told Peerless here because he's been following me." 20:06 "Well, we have Dynasts, Giant Rats and a hit. I am leaning towards the rats myself if only for the consequences or rather the lack of them if we screw it ll up." �0620:06 * Dusk huffs, "What a coincidence, three of us, three jobs, one for each of us if you wish. I could pass you off as newcomers in the business." 20:06 "....Would that work?" 20:08 "So Lost_, do you want the rats alive or dead?" Peerless asked "And Dusk...I have no idea on how to steal someone's stuff, and with Lost's oath as a monk..." 20:08 "One for each? I doubt this mission would be too hard for us. As for passing you off as newcomers....hopefully." �0620:09 * Dusk looks at Peerless. "There's no detail asked, so while they probably wouldn't like it, you can always try to rob him blind through brute force anyway." 20:10 "Yeah, but I'll need a disguise to do so...a solid disguise. Plus there's something about robbing people that rubs me the wrong way ^_^; 20:10 "I'll take the rats." 20:11 "...I'll kill that smuggler, then." �0320:13 * Lost_ is now known as uses �0320:13 * uses is now known as Lost_ 20:16 "That leaves me with the stealing from the Cathak," Dusk says. "Or if you're not sure, we could always do it one at a time." �0120:17 <@STExalted> Dusk: Sagara is located on an Immaculate temple, near the market. He's busy conversing with an urchin, occasionally laughing. While the market is crowded, the Immaculate temple is not - won't be easy trying to pick his pocket now. �0120:18 <@STExalted> Peerless: Ground Eagle is currently at the gate, palming the guard a couple coins before walking to the inn - he doesn't appear to bring anything, which is... interesting. �0120:20 <@STExalted> Lost_: If Dragon looks at this Hospice, she'll be disgusted. In fact, it might be better to say this is less hospice, more like an extension of funeral home - place where people get comforted as they died. Now, how the hell do you gain access to the basement... 20:20 "...so there he is." 20:23 "Well, then can any one direct me to the person who is incharge here?" �0620:25 * Dusk looks at the conversing Sagara. 'I wonder what he's talking about, oh well, divert him away or wait for him to go away.' Dusk thinks to himself. �0620:26 * Lost_ looks around and sighs. "Glad I didn't say that out loud." �0620:27 * Lost_ looks around from his spot as people come and go. �0620:27 * Peerless thought about his current options - 1) Charging into the inn and pretend to go on a rampage...nope! 2) Snipe him inside the inn...panic here and there...tempting, but his allies might be there. 3) Wait for him to be outside and kill him somewhere quiet...hmm �0620:31 * Dusk walked into the temple and try to overhear what Sagara is talking with the Urchin about as he passes them. 20:33 "Hmm...I'm not good in stealth like Dusk and Spider, but killing him in broad daylight will prove to be troublesome, though...tch" 20:34 Lost looks around and opens his mind's eyes to the world. Looking deeply, he sees the little gods of the hospice as they go about their duties. Taking in how they reacted to the living, he quickly formed a pattern and decided a good way to get in. With the path open, Lost then looked for a way in and hoped that a gap in the rotten wood at the back would act 20:34 as an entrance for him �0120:38 <@STExalted> Dusk: "... you have enough water? Alright, here's the package. Be careful!" the runt then... err, run, while Sagara looks at him fondly before entering the temple. �0120:41 <@STExalted> Lost_: The good news is, there are no Underworld Essence. Also, the basement entrance is at the corner of building - it links directly to sewer system, looks like. The bad news is, that's a /lot/ of rats. 20:43 "Now there is a surprise. With all this death I would have thought......never mind. Now a way to sneak in..." Lost_ says and then looks around. With his third eye open, he quickly made his way to the entrance to the basement and pulled out his sword. "Time to get to work." 20:44 And as such, Peerless decided to head into the inn and looked around a little for signs of Ground Eagle, while getting a seat not far near said smuggler. He'll have to order something to drink...preferably some tea, but hopefully he could spy in on whatever business he had in there. 20:45 'A package? Hmm,' Dusk thought as he followed Sagara into the temple and observed what he was doing after activating EOPM. It wouldn't do if any of the monks remembered about someone who didn't follow their praying procedure but stalked another person. �0120:52 <@STExalted> Lost: It is wet, humid, and stinks to high-heaven - still, you manage to find the crack to the basement. And you look at half dozens rats, the size of small dogs. They look at you. �0120:54 <@STExalted> Peerless: You don't see him anywhere, so you seat yourself before ordering a tea - it is supposedly from Blessed Isle, but your palate tells you it is likely from East. Ah, well. You barely finish additional snack - a clams, imported from West, apparently, - when Ground Eagle appears from the stair, before hurriedly heading out. �0120:56 <@STExalted> Dusk: You observe the prayer, feeling somewhat amused when asking for favor from the dragon. Sagara himself entered his room and... you don't see him coming out. Hmm. �0620:56 * Dusk tries to peek inside. �0620:59 * Peerless frowned at the smuggler's pace, before tossing some coins on the table, and with a hurried "thank you" to the waiter, followed the smuggler out, opting to keep some paces from him, yet not losing sight of him - that is, using the crowd to mask his own presence, while noting his target's. �0121:04 <@STExalted> Peerless: You are almost find out, couple of times, but you managed to tail him into a market district, speaking to a fellow with too much beard, as he palm something from inside his jacket to the him, before going to the... wait, that's the same pub you just entered before. �0121:05 <@STExalted> Dusk: Sagara is sleeping, it appers. No, wait, he is not really sleeping - simply closing his eyes and resting. You can see his wallet - a beautiful, red-and-blue decorated with clamshell motive, at a nearby desk. 21:07 "Right. Let's get this over with." I mutter and unleash my demon upon the hord of rats. �0621:10 * Dusk decides to take the risk and quietly sneaks into the room to take the wallet. �0121:13 <@STExalted> Dusk: You swipe the wallet with none the wiser. Then you walk outside the temple. Well, then, time to collect your reward. �0121:14 <@STExalted> The Rats hissed, one attacks toward you, the other attacks the demon! 21:14 "Right..." Peerless muttered to himself. "I should wait until he's in a less crowded area before I end him..." He then entered the pub and ordered some quick snacks, probably some dried fruits (if they had it, of course), this time sitting somewhere further from the smuggler, but still near enough that he could listen to him talking (if he's there, that is) �0621:19 * Dusk looks at the wallet before shrugging and headed back to the market. Wonders if he should track the other and help them before turning the wallet in. �0121:49 <@STExalted> Peerless: You wonder what is Ground Eagle business. He doesn't seem to do /anything/, considering he just... order some rather fancy food, before eating tons of it. Maybe he just get a spot as reviewer for restaurant? 21:49 Lost looked on unconcerned as the mutated rat charged at him. He looked at it strait in the eyes even as it jumped at him. Then at the last minute, he ducked and kicked some mud in it's eyes and then smacked it's claws away with his sword. �0121:55 <@STExalted> Lost_: The first rat retreats when the mud cover it's eyes, while the second rat hit your sword instead of your flesh. �0121:55 <@STExalted> Dusk: Well, that's the entrance. Alright. Oh, you can hear a sound of battle. And my, that's quite a huge rats. �0121:57 <@STExalted> Dusk: You wander across the market, before entering the pub again, and... well. Yeah, Peerless aren't exactly the best at quiet assassination. You wonder whether you should go to Peerless or take the matter on your own... 22:01 "Need help?" Dusk asks Peerless quietly. 22:01 With the first rat distracted I launch my self forward and strike at the second one with great vengeance. It didn't have a good chance to defend it self as it was still recovering from it's attempt to attack me. As I raise my sword, it flashes gold briefly as light reflects off it blinding the rat momentarily even as I strike at it. �0622:01 * Dusk subtly pats his bundled bow. �0622:02 * Peerless grunted in acknowledgement of Dusk's inquiry. "Waiting to shank him in an alley. But since...a while, all he apparently does is gorging on food. Think you could poison his drink or something? If he's in whatever base he had...then I can end him personally." �0622:03 * Peerless pouted a little. 22:12 "I'm no good with that, though I could help with something flying," Dusk said. "I'd suggest you start a fight with the whole place and finish him in the chaos but....too few people..." 22:17 "That is so." Peerless agreed. 22:18 "You could bring him out and I could put an arrow on him." 22:21 "Hmm...let the schmuck enjoy his last meal, think you could fire that arrow from here? I'll just...rush and make sure he doesn't make a sound when he fell?" �0122:23 <@STExalted> Lost_ attack strike true, despite their attempt at dodging. The first rat instantly engulfed in a white-hot flame, while the second seems almost dead. Your demon bites it, though, and it's now a corpse. 22:24 "Really? You ask me to draw a bow in the middle of a room and ask someone not to notice?" 22:25 "Oh yeah, that could prove to be troublesome." �0122:25 <@STExalted> The remaining rats doesn't seem deterred with small details like their comrade getting burned, however - because now, it attacks you! 22:25 "Perhaps a distraction is needed. Think a shot from my wand out there would draw up enough commotion to lure him out?" 22:26 Or at least, distract the customers? 22:26 "Maybe, I could set up myself on a roof that overlook this place, that would be easier." 22:28 "He could go through the alleys through a back exit, though, just noting ^_^;" 22:28 "Either way, it would be better if I set up myself outside first, on your mark I'll give him the gift." 22:29 Two more rats now charge at Lost_. After his attack earlier, a normal person would have normally been too tired to put up a proper defence, yet he was not a normal person. With the sheer perfection and excellence of the sun in his vains, he raised his sword and against all logic moved to block all of the attacks to the best of his abilities. "If I will not be 22:29 hit." I declare. 22:30 "Heh, alright then." Peerless idly watched as Dusk swiftly selected a spot that allowed him to survey the surrounding area, before he calmly walked out of the door. �0122:31 <@STExalted> Unfortunately, the daiklave is too strong for rat's teeth to pierce. �0122:32 <@STExalted> This time, the fourth rat directed it's attack to Lost_! �0122:34 <@STExalted> Dusk: You consider jumpon top of building, but the place is simply too crowded - that's not exactly stealthy [22:35 Turning into another dark alley, he looked around. Sensing no one watching him, both mundane and supernatural, he briefly took out the Plasma Tongue Repeater, before firing a shot into the sky. Job now done, he rushed into the embrace of the darkness of the alley even as he replaced the weapon into his daiklave. �0622:36 * Dusk decides to find an alley that can be used to climb to the rooftop, the junks, lines and protrusion from the buildings would make a good grip to be used. Afterwards, he could take the time to pick which part of the sprawling roof that allows him to overlook the pub. 22:37 As the final rat charges at Lost_, he orders the demon to throw one of the dead rat's corpse at the charging rat. The corpse doesn't hit it but Lost_ never expected it to. It was after all just a distraction to reduce the rat's momentum. 22:38 Navigating the darkness of the alley and their labyrinth-like twists and turns (and ignoring the vanishing screams of panic from the crowd), Peerless made several turns, never once looking back, before bursting out near the marketplace (far away from the pub), settling into a brisk walk just before he exited. �0122:40 <@STExalted> The rat hits, but it merely glance your skin. �0122:40 <@STExalted> ^Lost_ �0122:42 <@STExalted> Dusk: You managed to reach the top of a really good spot - for mundane mortal, this is perhaps too far, but not to you. �0622:44 * Dusk prepares his bow, notch an arrow and aims for any sign of the Golden Eagle. 22:45 The fact that the rat even got a blow in was an insult to Lost_'s skills. Thus enraged, Lost_ closed his eyes and let go of his anger. When he opened them gain, they shined with the light of the sun. He then /moved/ closing the gap between him and his target, his sword resembling a ray of light in a dark room in how quickly it smote down his foes. �0122:47 <@STExalted> Dusk: Peerless makes everyone panic, but it appears Ground Eagle gives zero fucks. He gets out a couple minutes later, with a full belly. �0222:52 * Lost_ (Mibbit@122.164.uig.zuw) Quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client�) �0322:53 * Yzarc (Mibbit@122.164.uig.zuw) has joined #exaltedrpsvic �0322:53 * Yzarc is now known as Lost_ �0123:00 <@STExalted> Dusk: Your arrow hits his heart dead center, neatly side-stepping his ribs somehow, and it is strong enough to drag Eagle's corpse until he is, quite literally, nailed to the wall. Perhaps you should make anonymous donation to the pub - that'd be a bitch to clean. Now, how the hell you can get his ring... �0123:02 <@STExalted> The Demon savagely biting the rats, before biting it again. �0623:03 * Dusk inhaled fresh air before turning around to drop down to the alley, he wonders if Peerless is taking the ring or if he should turn and take it on his own. �0123:06 <@STExalted> Lost_: The first attack deals quite a lot of damage, but nothing special - the second, however, completely wrecks the rats. �0123:07 <@STExalted> The Chernoobalim sniffs at the corpse, before eating it. �0623:07 * Peerless listened to the screams of the crowd for the second time, before returning to the pub. He raised his eyebrows at the dead 23:08 Smuggler, and saw Dusk nearby. �0623:10 * Dusk looks at the Smuggler's dead body and Peerless, before sighing and turned back to the alley, if he thinks right, then he'll have to be the one to take the ring, but just walking to the corpse and taking it wouldn't be a good idea. 23:12 He needs a disguise, looking around the alley he looked for perhaps a piece of rag to give himself a more homeless look while he splatters dirt and grime to his body while activating FID. �0123:21 <@STExalted> Dusk: You approach the corpse, affecting yourself as just another concerned citizen, before discreetly takes the ring then turns back when the Guard comes Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles